


Fading

by bateemma416



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateemma416/pseuds/bateemma416
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a suspicious drowning of a 6 year old girl, Sam goes to ask Mr. Anderson more questions and he will soon be fighting for his life. Focusing on the drowning! NOT A DEATH FIC





	1. Chapter 1

PREVIOUSLY

"Dean look kids are dying, I think this warrants out attention." Sam pleaded with Dean

"Sam, the darkness is our only worry right now." Dean responded coldly

"Look Dean. This is a kid; we can't just let whatever the hell this is take any more children."

"Fine. Ill get my stuff and we will leave. How far away are we talking?"

"Its five hours away."

PRESENT

"Dean I think I am going to talk to the victims Dad again."

"Okay but I don't think you are going to get anymore out of him, he's pretty shaken up."

"He just gave me a weird vibe."

"Okay well be careful."

"Okay Mum."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

With the salutation over and done with Sam got into the impala and drove to the secluded property where the victim died. He grabbed his gun because you never truly know what will happen when you're on your own. Sam walked up to the oddly huge door and then noticed him sitting down by the lake. So swiftly Sam jumped over the railing and quietly made his way down to the lake to have another conversation with the Father of the victim. But he noticed when he got down to the lake that he was gone, furthermore no trace of him leaving was evident.

"Mr. Anderson!" Sam called out

Sam grabbed his phone and called Dean.

\- Dean you need to get over here.

\- Why?

\- Mr. Anderson Vanished

\- Sam was now walking along the lake

\- What do you mean vanished?

\- I mean he w. * sam yells

\- Sam! Sam!

The black figure was sitting just under the water waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and drag Sam under water. He grabbed Sam by the waist by jumping out of the water which made Sam drop his phone in dirt. The figure kept pushing Sam's head under water, for a second Sam was able to get his head above water and yelled help. He was making the assumption that Dean was still on the line. The black figure then grabbed Sam's hair and held him under water while straddling the rest of Sam as to keep him under the water. The man in black let go and Sam didn't flinch, that was of course because he was unconscious and fading fast. He was floating head down in the water and the man in black went running into the surrounding woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! Sammy!"

Dean didn't give another thought after he heard Sam cry for help over the phone. He looked around and saw a cab idling, Dean ran over jumped into the backseat and gave him the address promising to leave a hefty tip if he speeded. The cabbie jumped into action after hearing that and on the way over Dean called 911 asking for an ambulance to meet him at Mr. Andersons lake for a possible drowning. Since the town was so small it only took dean 5 minutes to get to Mr. Andersons, after paying the cab driver Dean ran down towards the lake and almost tripped when he saw the lifeless body of Sam floating 5 meters from shore.

"Shit!" Dean yelled

"Sammy!"

Dean ran faster and jumped into the water grabbing Sam and turning him over before pulling him out. Sam's lips were a light blue with a purple tinge and Dean knew automatically if he didn't get Sam breathing right now he wasn't going to get his brother back; he was going to get a vegetable. Dean started compression's and mouth to mouth, it took him three rounds but he managed to get Sam breathing again. As soon as Sam started breathing again he was gasping for air so Dean turned Sam on his side and he ejected lake water at least 5 separate times.

"Hey Sammy. Nice of you to wake up." Dean was using humour to mask his fear and worry

"D'n" Sam managed to say

"Sammy don't try to speak too much the ambulance is here and we are going to get you to the hospital and looked after. Does that sound good?" Dean asked

"Mhmm" Sam answered

The paramedics ran down to the shore with a gurney and oxygen, when they got down they were relieved to see Sam breathing but they still wanted Sam to get a full work up at the hospital.

"Does this town have a hospital?" Dean asked

"No but the net town over does and its only about 15 minutes from here."

Dean followed the paramedics up to the ambulance and got in the back with Sam, Dean was surprised that this entire time Sam had stayed awake. But as soon as Dean looked back down Sam was passed out again, Dean was assuming from exhaustion.

"So what happened here?" the paramedic asked

"We are looking into the recent death of a 6-year-old girl who drowned in the lake. Sammy here wanted to ask Mr. Anderson some more questions, but when he got down to the lake side Mr. Anderson had vanished and so he called me. We were talking when I heard Sam scream and then I heard a bunch of water noises. Then he yelled help and I raced down here to find him like this."

"Well you saved his life."

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself had he not lived."

"Trust me when I say that one day you will have to forgive yourself, you can't protect them forever."

"You lost someone?"

*sighs* "I was working at my first job at a convenience store and we were the only 2 black kids in the entire town. One night my sister was waiting me to finish my shift when a man came in and started calling us names I will not repeat, but they were very derogatory. He told me to empty the register and pointed his gun at me, I couldn't get the register open fast enough and my sister jumped in front of me and was shot and killed instantly."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. But what I'm getting at is I didn't forgive myself after that and I got really depressed and wished death upon myself every day. Then on the anniversary of her death I tried unsuccessfully to kill myself by slitting my wrists. My mum came in and called the paramedics and they saved my life. Ever since then I knew that it wasn't my fault that my sister dies and I was going to turn my life around. Yes, I still miss my sister and I have her picture in my wallet but forgiving myself has allowed me to move on and peruse a career in medicine and helping people."

"Ill have to keep that in mind."

"I'm Dean Winchester by the way. I think we are on a first name basis after that."

"I'm Andrea Foster."

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Sam was rushed into the examination room while Dean was ushered into the waiting room. About an hour and a half later a doctor came into the room and asked for Dean Winchester.

"That's me. How's Sam?"

"He's lucky to have you is how he's doing. You saved his life. We had to go in a suck the rest of the water out but other than that nothing else is wrong"

"Oh thank god."

"I would like to keep him over night just to make sure he s alright but after then you can take him home. Sound good?"

"Sounds Great. Thanks Doc."

"Anytime."

"Hey Sammy. How you feeling?"

"Thanks to you, incredibly lucky."

"You would have done the same thing you me."

"Oh, I don't know. You're quite a pain in the ass."

"Ya, love you to Sam."

"No but Dean seriously thankyou."

"You can thank me the next time you need to save my ass. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
